Unusual Means
by lexasknife
Summary: This fanfiction is about L and Light trying to get information on each other, but in this fic, they will do almost anything to get it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm Lexa, and this is my first Death Note fanfiction. I hope that you enjoy it, and I'd really appreciate your feedback in the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, but this is my original work.**

Chapter 1 - L

Cold, hard, unfeeling. No emotion could be shown. It was just a simple game of who could last the longest. I would last the longest. I would last the longest, and I would break Light Yagami.

"Light, are we going to communicate like the civil humans we're supposed to be, or are you just going to continue to stare at me? People may say eyes reveal the inner thoughts, but I think words will do just fine." Light nodded. "How else will I get proof of you as Kira?" At that he shook his head a tad to the left, a bit surprised. The confidence in my voice didn't seem to help. Some people think that I always act too direct, but really, it's a good thing. If I spent time with casual conversation, I would lose valuable time.

"L- I mean, Ryuzaki. You can't possibly expect me to answer any more of your questions. It's quite silly, actually. Me? Kira? The thought of it makes me want to laugh," he replied with a small smile.

"I think you're the only person I would know who would dare to smirk after being accused of being Kira. Nevertheless, I have to admire you for it. Most people would crack under the sort of pressure I put on you daily, but not you… Not you…" I muttered, mostly to myself. There was no way that a normal person in the form of Kira could be that strong… No, but Light isn't a normal person. Anyone who has the power of Kira couldn't possibly be normal. I suppose that was apart of the curse that that sort of control could bring.

"You seem a bit grim today, is everything alright?" Light's voice interrupted my thought. Even if he wasn't Kira, his constant babbling would be enough to delay this case, intentionally or unintentionally.

"You know, just the everyday work of catching a psychotic murder who can virtually kill anyone on this planet," I said dryly. Still, my mind wandered a bit because of the concern in his voice.

"I take it glamorization isn't your specialty, right?" A small laugh escaped Light's lips, and I cocked my head at him ever so slightly.

"You have been around me long enough by now to have realized that some time ago. If I wanted to lie, I wouldn't make it so obvious. Besides, there is no point in lying to _you._ That would defeat the entire purpose of having you on the task force." I picked up a tiny- too tiny- cake with two fingers, running the tips across the surface. A bit of icing stuck to my thumb, which I licked off almost immediately.

"It's been almost a year since I started with you all, and you now find the need to make things more complicated? I know how you work, and normally you'd just nod and carry on with whatever you were doing. Something's wrong, I know that much. You can tell me, you know," he said, shrugging as if it were no big deal. Of course, Kira would try to learn as much about me as possible, but would he try to learn random things? That seems to be a bit of a stretch… Or maybe Light is right, and I'm simply overthinking things…?

I turned to look at Light, assuming he was still working on his computer. Instead, he was standing directly to the left of my chair. His face was just close enough to mine to make it uncomfortable, but I didn't move. It was always better to not let your opponent know the effect they have on you. I made that mistake far too many times in the past. It wouldn't _ever_ happen again.

"You know, I'm always here for you. You can trust me or not, I don't really care. I just want you to know there's someone you can talk to, no matter what." Light's breath tickled my cheek, and I averted my gaze.

"Of course," I murmured, "Kira would want to set up a sort of closeness between me and him. Maybe even close enough so I would confide all of my secrets in him… Hmm…" Without moving my head, I let my eyes wander to Light's. His jaw was firmly set in a look of hurt, and his lower lip was slightly quivering. Whether that was from anger or sadness, I couldn't tell. Possibly a mix of both.

"This is what always happens to me. The people I get close to never truly trust me," Light muttered, his voice wavering. Light, of all people, wondering why others don't trust him.

"Oh, so the people your close to all suspect- well, are fairly certain- that you are Kira? Also, I wasn't aware that everyone you are close to are extremely attractive detectives. Well, I guess we all have a type."

"This isn't funny, L. I just want to prove to you that I am not Kira! I just don't know how…" his voice trailed off, leaving much information to be desired.

"Isn't that what we all want? A simple test to show that we truly fit in? If only things could be that simple…" My thoughts collided together, combining my unfortunate past with my unfortunate present.

"I'm sorry, Light." My words surprised even me: I had gone into this believing that I would be interrogating Light, not apologizing to him. "There's some things that simply can't be solved. The sooner you grasp that, the sooner you will find a touch of happiness."

"L, it's me that should be apologizing to you. Because of that, I decline your apology. It's not needed, therefore not accepted." Light vigorously shook his head. However, I couldn't help but think that Light just refused to give in to what I wanted, even if it was an apology to him. That would make sense with the theory that he is Kira, but such an important matter couldn't be decided on a simple apology. Still, what _could_ decide it?

"You really are a wonderful liar, Light Yagami." My eyes were focused on my computer screen, but my mind was examining the conversation before me, scrutinizing every single detail.

"Normally when someone calls me wonderful at something I take it as a compliment," Light said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Please take this as a compliment. It would make my job that much easier."

"You really are special, aren't you, L? No one else would have been that blatant about it. I'm just here to help you, you don't have to constantly interrogate me," Light replied in his normal, lengthened form of speech.

"You're here to help me, you say? Then go ahead and admit your crimes," I said, not expecting much of it.

"My main crime is falling in…" Light started to say, but then he shifted his weight to his left leg and back again, and he stopped speaking.

I turned my head to look at him directly, wanting to know what he had been about to reveal.

"Continue," I ordered, not bothering to hide my curiosity. It might just be that he fell in love with Misa Amane, even though she might be the Second Kira, but he might have been about to say something like falling in love with the power of killing. I'd prefer the second option, but either would be alright.

"Nothing. It's stupid…" Light said, his voice getting softer with every word. Still, one gaze from me started him right back up again. "I mean, uh, she's...great?" He said slowly, saying everything like a question.

"That's what I figured." A look of relief settled on Light's face, tinged with a slight note of disappointment, which didn't make sense.

Light Yagami had completely turned the tables in this questioning, but it didn't seem like either of us would have gathered anything useful.

"Goodnight, Light."

"Goodnight, L." A faint smile lit up his face.

There was just something about Light Yagami that I could not figure out.

 **That's Chapter 1 for you, and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave your feedback in the reviews! Would you like me to continue this fic? -Lexa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter! This is super short, and I don't know if I will continue this fanfiction. Let me know in the comments if you want me to. If you do, I'll gladly continue it! Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 2- Light

So, L. You think defeating me would be that simple? That I would reveal myself in one tiny conversation? I have to say, I'm a little disappointed that you think I'd be that easy to get rid of. I wouldn't get too overconfident if I were you, L. There are certain things even you couldn't possibly know...

"Light? What's been going on with you lately? You seem troubled." L's unemotional voice broke through the silence that had settled over headquarters. Although no one wanted to admit it, the detective side of the Kira case was at a stand-still. While I had something...special planned for L, he and his team would spend each day looking through the names of all the victims, and each day, nothing would be accomplished. At this rate, it wouldn't be long until my perfect world was a reality.

"Light, are you listening?" Of course, I have to get through one inconvenience: L.

"Yes, sorry. I was just caught up in examining these files. I truly feel like we are making important headway in this case. We will triumph over Kira," I say, averting my eyes from the bright screen. I was staring at the computer for so long, I have to blink a few times to get the light marks out of my vision.

"Both of us are well aware that while Kira is killing more criminals daily, we are no closer to stopping him." L's voice is calm and steady, but it's obvious that he is near his breaking point. He wants to give up, and that's what I'm counting on: for him to be weak and vulnerable.

"L, I can't help but notice that you really need a little optimism. We can't accomplish anything without hope, right?"

L glances up at me suddenly and mutters, "We're both so similar, and yet so different..." Although he is facing me, I can tell that he's mainly speaking to himself. L raises his hand to his face, leaning on it gently. He looks even more tired than normal.

"That may be true, but I feel we have more in common than not." You're playing right into my hands, L. I'm honestly shocked you don't see what's coming.

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry for just disappearing and then coming back with this tiny little thing. I hope you like it anyways though! Let me know if you want me to continue this story, I can if you want that. Otherwise I don't know. Seeya! -Lexa**


End file.
